A. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of crossbows and, more specifically, to apparatuses and methods for unloading crossbows.
B. Description of the Related Art
Crossbows have been used for many years as a weapon for hunting and fishing, and for target shooting. In general, a crossbow includes a main beam including a stock member and a barrel connected to the stock member. A pair of bow limbs extend transversely from the end of the main beam. A riser block can be used to operatively connect the bow limbs to the main beam. Alternately, the bow limbs can comprise a single structure coupled directly to the main beam. A bowstring is operatively connected to the ends of the bow limbs and extends across the upper surface of the barrel. To cock and load the crossbow, the bowstring is drawn rearwardly toward the stock until it is received and retained by a trigger assembly. With the bowstring drawn, an arrow can be placed on a flat surface of the barrel of the crossbow in front of the bowstring. The trigger assembly, supported on the main beam, holds the bowstring in a drawn or cocked condition and can be operated to selectively release the bowstring to shoot the arrow.
Drawing the bowstring tends to cause the arms of the crossbow to move towards each other, thereby storing potential energy in the arms. To increase the amount of force provided by the crossbow and to reduce the force necessary for drawing the bowstring, the bow assembly may include a series of cams (pulleys, eccentrics, or wheels) and/or cables operatively connected to the ends of the bow limbs. The cams are rotatably attached to the bow limbs and receive the bowstring to reduce the amount of force required to draw the bowstring and/or increase the amount of force provided by the crossbow. Commonly, two or more cables are utilized to pull or bend the bow limbs inward, generally toward the main beam, as the bowstring is drawn. The cables may be received by the cams and coupled to the ends of the bow limbs. As the cams rotate, the cables travel across the cams thereby reducing the effective length of the cables and causing the bow limbs to be pulled generally inward.
When the bowstring is released from the trigger assembly, the potential energy stored in the arms of the crossbow is transferred through the bowstring and to the arrow which is then propelled or fired from the crossbow. Dry firing a crossbow refers to releasing the crossbow from the drawn position when the crossbow is unloaded (i.e., an arrow is not positioned on the flat surface of the barrel in front of the drawn bowstring). Instead of being used to propel an arrow, when dry fired, the potential energy generated by drawing the bowstring remains in the bow limbs. Dry firing can cause injury to the user as well as damage to the bowstring, cables, limbs, cams, and other components.
Commonly, when hunting, the user will cock or draw the crossbow upon initially setting into their hunting position, for example, a tree stand or ground blind. The crossbow is then left in a cocked or drawn position until the user either fires the crossbow or desires to move from their current hunting position. Because it is unsafe to transport or store the crossbow while it is cocked or drawn, before leaving their current position the user must safely un-cock or return the crossbow to an un-drawn position. Conventional methods for un-cocking the crossbow include firing an arrow into a suitable target or rock-free ground. The user may carry a practice arrow specifically for unloading the crossbow.
Although known methods of unloading or un-cocking a crossbow work well for their intended purpose, several disadvantages exist. Firing a practice arrow into a suitable target or rock-free ground may cause the arrow to be damaged, lost, or otherwise unusable. Losing or damaging the practice arrow creates an additional expense to the user and requires the user to carry multiple practice arrows. Additionally, the arrow may cause damage to the surrounding environment either from the force exerted by the arrow or from the pollution to the environment resulting from lost or un-recovered arrows. Further, the arrow may otherwise alert the hunted game to the presence of the hunters, for example, by providing an unnatural or unfamiliar scent or odor. What is needed then is an inexpensive, reusable, and inexpensive device that allows a crossbow to be returned to be un-cocked or returned to an un-drawn condition without damaging the crossbow or the environment.